Shiz Days
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Just another day at Shiz University, kind of a random out-of-the-blue story inspired by writers block.


**A/n: A random one-shot I wrote because of writers block and needed some humor in my life.**

**This story is dedicated to areyoufeelingwicked and her hurt foot :-) (she keeps getting mad at me for writing Fiyerbas and never anything funny, so this is to get her off my case.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked and the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy would have died at the end instead of Elphaba**

Fiyero Tigular had always found paying attention in class difficult.

Usually he found ways to occupy himself by doodling or passing notes. Today however, he found annoying a certain green girl was an excellent source of entertainment. Since he sat directly behind her, he was able to easily throw paper airplanes at Elphaba, noisily tap his pencil, or, his personal favorite, poke her in the back. She, for some strange reason unknown to him, did not find this amusing.

"Fiyero, if you poke me with your pencil one more time...." she said, whipping around to face him with her hand somehow still taking notes on the paper in fount of her.

"What are you going to do to me? Surly Galinda would be upset with you for harming her boyfriend," he grinned, proud of his smart comeback.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Galinda would get over it eventually, as long as I leave her something to bury and kill you in a semi-humane way."

Fearing his possible Elphaba-related death, Fiyero quickly promised to stop. Now though, his source of entertainment was lost. Though, his paper sill had room for a few more drawings.

When the lunch bell rang, he bolted out of his seat and out the door as fast as lighting so he could meet Galinda and discuss trying to get her crazy roommate into some anger management classes.

As always, Galinda was sitting surrounded by her cohorts, who were discussing something about trying to make it mandatory to wear pink as part of the school uniform. When the group spotted him, they instantly moved so that there was a spot next to Galinda, who squealed his name and yelled something about how he would look good with a pink and white shirt on.

Knowing that no good could come out of this discussion, he quickly excused himself and sprinted outside to get away from the toxic levels of girlyness. Walking around, he spotted Elphaba sitting under a tree by herself, eating an apple and reading a book.

Fiyero walked over and sat down next to her, despite the high risk he was taking of annoying her.

Elphaba glanced up at Fiyero, obviously wondering why he was there. Feeling as though he ought to explain but not wanting to embarrass himself, he said, "Elphaba, I uh, I just wanted to come and apologize for bothering you earlier today."

She smirked, "I doubt that's the real reason. In fact, it is my guess that you are hiding from Galinda, who wants to make you wear pink as part of the school uniform. Along with the rest of us."

"Uh....yes. How'd you guess?"

"Galinda mentioned something about it this morning. I'm all against it personally, can you imagine me in pink?" Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"I think you would look pretty in a pink school uniform," he said casually, but then realized what he said, and quickly glanced at her to make sure she didn't get mad at him for it.

She seemed to not care because she said sarcastically, "Yeah, and just put me in one of Galinda's cupcake dresses while you're at it. Lets face it, pink does NOT go good with green, despite what Galinda thinks."

"Pink doesn't go with Fiyero either," he said, nodding thoughfully.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Is 'Fiyero' now a color?"

"Yep! And it doesn't go good with pink."

"I doubt it"

"And why is that?"

"You're dating someone who is in love with pink."

"What do you mean she loves pink? I thought she loved Fiyero!" he wailed.

Elphaba smiled at him, impressed that he was capable of actually making a good joke, "Why do I even bother?"

"Because life would be immensely boring without me."

"That, Fiyero Tigular, is very true."

**Thanks for reading! By the way, If anyone knows where to find, or if you downloaded and are willing to share, **_**As if By Magic**_** (The original **_**Something Bad**_**) please PM me! Thanks!**

**Review?**


End file.
